


Just Checking: Nathan and Duke

by serendipityxxi



Series: Just Checking [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 times one of our OT3 had to check just to make sure one of the others is okay post the Troubles and one time they didn't have to. Nathan checks in on Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking: Nathan and Duke

Nathan walks into the Gull at 10:42 a.m. on a Taco Tuesday. The Gull has been reopened almost a month now and Duke has been extra busy, getting it all running smoothly again. He doesn’t see Duke in the front room of the restaurant though. He isn’t bussing a table or behind the bar or talking to any of the customers. So Nathan heads back to the kitchen with a nod to Nora behind the bar. She smiles and nods to him in return but Nathan hardly takes note of that. He finds most of the staff in the kitchen, everyone is preparing for the lunch rush, ground beef browning on the stove, onions and lettuce and tomatoes being sliced. The smell is overwhelming and it is not what Nathan needs right now. What he needs is Duke. He has to find Duke, has to make sure that Duke is… 

Duke comes out of the walk in freezer with several pounds of steak in a box and the relief Nathan feels hits him in a rush. He literally feels his knees go weak with the release of tension Nathan hadn’t even noticed was coiling in his gut until it was gone.

“Hey, Nate,” Duke says calm and easy and casual, like nothing’s wrong. And nothing is wrong. Nathan was just overreacting. He can see that now. 

“Duke,” Nathan nods. 

Duke must see something in his face though because casual and easy drain right out of him. “Something going on at the station?” Duke asks.

“No. Everything’s fine,” Nathan is quick to reassure him. “Looks like you’re short handed,” he notes, gesturing to the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Duke says slowly, “Emilio called in sick.”

“I can help out if you need it,” Nathan says and doesn’t miss the way Duke’s eyes flick to his jacket and tie and badge as if checking to make sure Nathan is still employed with the Haven PD.

“Sure,” Duke drawls, like he’s not at all sure but Nathan knows he’s not going to kick him out, he’s read something in Nathan’s body language and Nathan used to hate that! Used to hate how Duke could just know when something was up with him. Today he’s incredibly grateful for it because Duke says, “let me just give this to Shauna, and I’ll get you set up.”

Nathan nods and leans against the counter, fingers digging into the cold metal top behind him. He tracks Duke to Shauna and back with a level of focus he knows is ridiculous. Duke takes maybe fifteen steps total. They aren’t even potentially dangerous steps ignoring all the knives and other sharp objects there are in this kitchen. Nathan only feels his shoulders relax when Duke is at his side again, nudging into his personal space, pulling out the chopping board and some tomatoes. 

“You can help make the garnish,” he instructs, handing Nathan a knife and a head of lettuce.

“Gee, Boss, you sure you don’t want me to do something less important?” Nathan asks, going for cheeky but coming out surly.

Duke isn’t bothered though. “Well now, I tried to think of something that would suit your qualifications, Chief Wuornos, but there are no bad eggs for you to arrest, so this will just have to do,” he sasses right back. 

“No bad eggs or beef that looks like it might get rough?” Nathan asks and startles a laugh out of Duke that makes him feel like he just won the lottery. It’s not hard to make Duke laugh, he’s often on the lookout for something to smile about but Nathan rarely manages it nonetheless. 

“Tell you what, if Shauna says the steak looks at her funny I’ll let you take it out back and tenderize it,” Duke agrees with a fond smile that settles right into Nathan’s gut, warm and comforting. 

Duke sets up his own station right next to Nathan’s, dicing tomatoes with swift aplomb. They elbow for space in a way that lights up Nathan’s insides, he can feel Duke’s elbow against his arm, warm and pointy. And no it’s not the most intimate place on Duke’s body that Nathan has touched but the casual comfort of the touch is a little heady. 

They settle down to work after a bit and Nathan’s made a lot of headway on his lettuce when the next tomato Duke slices gives a wet squelch and the spray is red across Nathan’s knuckles. Nathan feels his breath come in harsh and sharp as he stares at the red on his hands. 

Duke looks over at the sound. 

“You okay?” he asks

Nathan is so grateful to be able to look up and see Duke’s quick brown eyes staring quizzically at him. 

“Yeah.” Nathan has to clear his throat to make his voice come out right though. “Just watch where you’re aiming that thing,” he complains. 

Duke narrows his eyes at Nathan and then nods. He steps even further into Nathan’s personal space though, making it hard to actually shred the lettuce. 

“Can you pass me that bowl?” 

Nathan glances and the bowl is well within Duke’s reach but he hands it to him anyway. Duke makes a point of brushing Nathan’s fingers when he takes it. His hands are warm and real and alive. It makes Nathan’s breath stutter in his chest. 

Duke asks for a knife, a spatula and the black pepper in the next few minutes and each time he makes sure to touch Nathan in some way. Nathan has to fight not to lean into the touches like a needy dog. 

When the lettuce is shredded and thirty pounds of tomatoes are diced, Duke decides the steak does not need tenderizing and leads him into his office with a nod of his head, wiping his hands on a towel as they go. 

When the door is shut behind them Duke still doesn’t say anything just reaches out for Nathan’s shoulder and pulls him into an embrace. His long arms wrapping themselves around Nathan, drawing him into the scent of sandalwood and sauteed onions and the softness of Duke’s old sweater. Nathan hugs back just as hard, without shame because Duke is alive and here and whole and _safe_.


End file.
